The Spectra Saga: Warriors of Dawn
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: Four lives, one fate. Follow the journey of the four chosen warriors of the goddess as they traverse through both time and space and multiple worlds to stop a man who's powers rival that of a god's. Features multiple worlds based on movies, video games and books. Crossover between GD12, Pandoramyland777, Supermarioforever2 and Exiled44.
1. Prologue: Ocean of Discord

_The Realm of Spectra…a world full of life, a world where time does not touch it's shores. A world where The Goddess sleeps. And I stand guard over her legacy. Here, I see everything. Beneath The Endless Abyss lays the heart of all Disorder…should it be free…all time and space will suffer it's effects._

_…_

She wore claded armor which was polished so well, it reflected the different auras of light. Her long brunette hair went down to her shoulders and hung loosely. Her eyes were closed as she kneeled in front of the statue of a fifty foot crystal dragon, who's wings were just as big as it's muscular, yet slender, body. The crystal reflected the light, creating a spectrum of colors The room was big and empty, with pillars supporting up the ceiling.

In front of statue of the crystal dragon, was an empty throne.

The woman had one of her armored hand's over her chest. Slowly she stood up and turned around and walked away from the throne, and out towards a balcony. She approached the balcony and looked out at the Realm. The sun glowed in the clear blue sky. The Temple of The Goddess was a large structure with in a city of stone. The Temple was the biggest of the other buildings. Standing atop the balcony, one could see the vast land of the realm. Along with the vast ocean of unnatural light blue colored water, which pushed against the sands of the of the beach.

Slowly the woman opened her eyes, revealing clear blue irises.

_My name is Christina Crystal-blade…Knight of The Goddess. _

_…._

Out on the beach, a single twenty one year old man walked the sands of the beach close to the water. He wore dark armor, he had long black hair, with a head band around his head with three white feathers weaved through his hair. On the chest of his black armor was the violet insignia of a dragon. Strapped to his back was a sword that was half his size and had the designs of flames.

In the man arms was the body of a seven year old girl, her skin was naturally tanned, her hair was a beautiful black color. She wore a tribal dress which fit her. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't breathing.

Slowly the man walked into the water until he was knee deep with in the water. Slowly he placed the dead girl's body into the water. The water slowly covered her body for a brief moment, her body rested in the man's arms while she was in the water…slowly the body of the child vanished in a pink light. The man held his hand up and watched sadly as small spheres of pink light rose from his hand and floated up into the sky.

"You never asked for this eternity…did you Luna?" The man said in a deep emotionless voice which hid the pain and sadness of a man who had lost everything.

Slowly the hand clinched into a tight fist, clouds rolled into the sky, the water turned black, the silver moon covered with clouds, the realm was now covered in darkness.

The man clinched his eyes shut; suddenly a dark violet glow appeared around his chest which only intensified. He suddenly yelled out, suddenly several swarms of giant insect like creatures burst out of the ocean and flew towards the beach and landed on the surface and crawled towards the city in which The Temple of The Goddess was in. The man opened his eyes; he smirked and turned around towards the city.

He looked at the temple in the distance, and some how saw Christina on the balcony, looking at him from the distance. The man smirked and reached for his blade's hilt.

"Knight Goddess!" The man said, "Now we cross blades!"

Christina slowly held up her left hand, suddenly a spectrum of colors appeared around her hand, a short blade appeared in her hand, it was straight and finely sharp. It's blade reflected an aura of colors much like her armor.

Suddenly two mechanical female like beings appeared on either side of Christina, each wore light silver armor with feathers adorning them. They flew at the swarm of insects. But Christina's eyes were still focused on the man.

She then yelled out. "KAIN SHINIGAMI!"

…

The two mechanical females flew at Kain, bolts of electricity hitting against his armor. He deflected multiple attacks from the warriors and the jumped back.

"Embrace discord!" Kain yelled, suddenly a black cloud of smoke flew at the two mechanical warriors, each of them trapped with in the cloud.

But one of them glowed a pink aura, while her sister glowed a light blue aura, the cloud vanished and the two flew again at Kain, going into close quarter combat. Their respected left wrists glowed their respected aura, and a mechanical short blade in the design of a Katana appeared in their hands. The two slashed at Kain, who merely held his blade backhanded and deflected the strikes from his opponents. He performed a backflip and stabbed his blade into the ground, the ground suddenly cracked open widely, sending debris at the two warriors, knocking them backwards.

As one of them recovered, Kain suddenly appeared from out of the ground and grabbed the mechanical warrior by the throat.

"Feel deaths embrace, and join the abyss." He said, the other mechanical warrior charged forward towards Kain, attempting to free her sister.

Kain noticed the other warrior coming, and threw the warrior he had in his grasp at her sister. The two sisters smashed into one another and suddenly vanished. Kain smirked and laughed. He suddenly heard the sound of a horse cry out. He turned, and saw Christina riding on n armored horse who wore armor similar to her's and was adorned with blue feathers.

Kain smirked again, his blade glowed a dark violet aura. His chest glowed the same aura. He yelled and suddenly black flames circled him. Christina ordered her horse to stop. She watched as the flames enveloped Kain, and witnessed him transform.

Kain now took the appearance of a black, violet and silver Dra'taleon who's appearance was similar to Gleadr, the first summon beast created by the goddess. Kain's form was muscular but fit and there were two sets of mechanical wings on his back. His Dra'taleon head was covered with a dragon like helmet, but blood red optics could be seen glowing from behind the helmet.

"Chaos Gleadr…" Christina muttered. She then kicked her horse's side and the horse galloped forward. Christina held up her blade and shield, which now glowed a spectrum of colors which intensified compared to their original glow.

Chaos Gleadr and flew up sixty feet into the air roared, and suddenly orbs of dark energy flew at Christina and her horse, Christina raised her shield which absorbed the oncoming attack, the dark energy around the shield turned to light which soon vanished. Christina slowly stood up on her horse' back and jumped up with so much strength that she flew up to Chaos Gleadr. She then stabbed her sword into one of Chaos Gleadr's wings, it roared in irritation, Chrisina then landed on it's shoulders and cut off one of the wings. Chaos Gleadr quickly tried to grap Christina, But Christina then landed on his back.

The mechanical beast soon let out an ear deafening roar, a doom of energy surrounded the beast and Christina and created a giant explosion.

Christina flew down towards the ground but quickly regained herself and stabbed her sword into the mountain side and then planted her foot into the ground and ran up the side of the cliff. Chaos Gleadr flew up the side of the cliff and slammed one of it's claws into the side, which soon sent a large piece of stone down towards the Warrior Goddess.

Christina looked up and closed her eyes.

She held her blade up.

"Through winds might and pride, unleash the whirlwind!" Christina said, suddenly, she seemed to faze through the oncoming debris.

Chaos Gleadr waited until she was out of the debris, when she was, he unleashed a torrent of flames. Only to have Christina vanish. The Dra'taleon was not surprised, but wondered where the Knight went. But it's answer came soon enough when it flew to the highest tower of t he temple. Only to see Christina fly down towards Chaos Gleadr with so much speed that several after images could be seen of her.

She slashed out with her sword straight down the middle of the beast, but suddenly vanished, and then reappeared behind the mechanical beast and flew forward, stabbing a hole through the Dra'taleon.

The Dra'taleon cried out and fell down towards the temple, crashing onto the roof's tower.

A giant cloud of smoke covered the beast. Christina landed on one of the towers and witnessed the dark Dra'taleon vanish. Christina then saw Kain appear in his human form, unharmed and not tired. Christina slowly jumped down to the same roof. When she did he held up her blade and shield.

Kain smirked. "That was a perfect fight, to work out the kinks."

Christina said nothing.

"The famous Knight Goddess…an honor it is to finally meet a worthy opponent." Kain said.

Christina eased up on her weapon. "Kain Shinigami. Chosen Guardian of the Goddess. Meant to protect the Seeress."

Kain smirked. "It seems my reputation is well known."

"You also seek to destroy The Goddess, the mother of all life." Christina continued. "Do you know the consequences of what your actions could cause?"

"I am fully aware," Kain said. Holding his free hand up to his chest. "Beating with in my heart is the Heart of Discord, should I kill The Goddess, the discord she is holding back from the mortal worlds will be free, warping the timeline and destroying the past, present and future."

Kain smirked lightly. "Which is exactly what I intend to do."

"All for Luna? All for Orina?"

"Everything I do is for the Seeress. Everything I do is to protect her." Kain's teeth clinched tightly. "How am I supposed to protect them? When they die when they are young…and do not know what it means to truly be alive and live a normal life. A life they can decide."

Kain lunged forward, the two warrior's blades clashed and the two slashed fiercely at each other.

Kain continued. "They can see all the possible futures and pasts of the timeline, but cannot do anything to save themselves! Because it is 'forbidden'! Tell me, Christina! Have you had to witness the people you care about like a daughter all die! All die in your arms! Knowing that they are to young to die! That their lives have only just begun! Do you understand the sadness I feel!"

Christina said nothing, suddenly she slashed her blade into the ground, a giant tidal wave appeared in front of Kain, Kain snapped his fingers, the wave stopped in front of him, he slashed his blade causing the wave to vanish into steam.

Christina was silent.

"I take your silence as an answer." Kain said. He held his blade up. Then sheathed it. "Very well…"

Suddenly his chest glowed the familiar violet aura. "Die in this empty world."

Kain then let out a loud roar. "ARMAGEDDON!"

Suddenly the sky grew even darker. Christina looked up…and saw the sky open up, a dark violet and disgusting green gateway opened…a meteorite bigger than anything Christina had ever seen in the timeline had appeared and was going to fall on the temple!

"No!" Christina yelled. Kain smirked and then vanished in the shadows. Christina yelled out. "KAIN SHINIGAMI!"

But before Christina could pursue the rogue warrior. Christina realized the meteor would fall and destroy everything if she didn't stop it.

But before she did anything else. She held up her hand, four glowing crystals which reflected multiple colors of the rainbow, appeared over her hand. She closed her eyes and held her other hand. A blue ring with an insignia appeared over her hand. She looked at the artifacts. She placed the ring in the center of her left palm, which had the other crystals in it. She held her free hand up, a portal appeared abover her, the Spectrum of time could be seen.

She slowly whispered. "Time to put Lady Spectra's plan into action." She looked at the ring. She took a deep breath. "Adara, being of hope, patron of the blue lanterns, please hear me."

She then said quickly, but steadily. "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite, When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars - for hope burns bright!"

Suddenly the blue ring glowed. Christina took a deep breath and threw the crystals into the gateway of the Historia Spectrum. The ring glowed brightly, and flew into the gateway. The portal then sealed itself.

Christina looked up at the coming meteorite.

She summoned her shield and jumped up.

"ZOOM!" She said. Suddenly a portal appeared above her, and a Dra'taleon of speed attribute appeared, grabbed her hand and threw her upwards with his speed.

She held her shield up, which glowed a golden light.

As she came closer to the comet, she vanished. Suddenly there was bright light…

….

_Warriors…Spectra has chosen the four of you…each coming from different pasts…you will face threats beyond your imagination…but remember. The Goddess' light is always with you…protect the hope of the timeline…and the light of all worlds._

_For I no longer can…_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival  
**

**Scott's POV:**

My eyes opened…

I felt as though I was falling through the depths of the ocean…but I didn't feel any water around me…everything felt warm…

I looked around me, my eyes widened. All around me I saw flashing colors…like I said I didn't feel water…but there was water around me…and images of different locations. Some images looked the same as others, only different scenarios. I felt my chest slowly burn. I clutched it. I soon felt myself falling faster…and faster. I looked downwards…and saw a bright light bellow me. I covered my eyes…next thing I felt...was that I was falling…high up! I uncovered my eyes…and I could see a forest bellow me. I swore.

"Crap!" I said. Before I could cry out, I landed on the forest floor…hard. I lay on my stomach…the next thing I heard was the sound of seven pieces of metal hit the ground…I looked up…and saw a sword which was a few inches from my cheek. I felt sweat roll down the side of my forehead…

I tried to stand, but couldn't, for some reason my limbs weren't responding…as much as I was confused…I did feel a bit of…familiarity with the forest…as if I'd seen it before…but the next thing I felt was my mind go blank…and my vision go black.

...

John's POV

War is often about tactics and strategy, as well as the lives and information supplied to the leaders' hands for the war effort. How you use them to beat the enemy is up to you. Do you use solid brute force? Do you use only stealth and guerilla warfare? Or perhaps a combination of both? It depends on the Commander. Me? I'm often the 'hold and reinforce' kind of guy.

I like strategy games, as well as shooters, adventure games, and city builders. The feel of commanding your very own army against an enemy that stands against whatever you stand for... just awesome. Of course, war is never awesome as history has shown us. In the game, it does look awesome with explosions. But at the smallest level... it is hell. The same for the top too. Any number of casualties is a blow to one's army. That's the reason why there are so many advancements in defense technologies, armor, guns, cybersecurity and such. A good defense can also be broken however as the Maginot Line in France learned when German forces went through the Ardennes forest and attacked the French despite British claims that the forest was insurpassable to tanks. Years later, that same forest would hold American, French, British and German blood as well in the winter campaigns of 1944-1945.

It also is good to have friends and allies. Those who would help you fight your enemy. It's good to have people you can trust and trade with. There could be mutual similarities and causes and goals that you both have... or just a common goal. Still, an alliance can work if one knows how to use it effectively and to cooperate with equality. Unfortunately, politics gets in the way of things or conflicting ideas... just ask the European Allies and the Soviet Union. They didn't like eachother, but they both resolved to see Hitler, Tojo, and Il Deuce out of the picture.

To me, I try my best to give my units the best things that I can buy with resources to increase my chance of success and to ensure almost absolute survivability for my men. I try to get them the best attack and defensive abilities and armor ever, as well as have an extra ability. Whenever I tell my men to hold an objective, I get them into cover and have them hold off an enemy unit. Or I could assign another unit to relieve the pressure.

Anyway, that's just my personal stuff about warfare and tactics and my feelings on them. How did the story begin for me? Well, that's a bit hard to retell. Not only that, but it was weird as hell. All I know is that one moment, I was sleeping in my room, the next, I woke up feeling like I was wet.

I felt like I was floating through water. I opened my eyes. There were images... colors.. vibrant lights and sounds from all around me. I turned around and saw that I was in some sort of... place. I felt like my clothes were wet. I blinked and held my breath. After a while, as I was flying through this darn place, I let go for I needed air. To tell you the truth, I was surprised.

I could breathe this thing... although it felt like water. I could breathe in it! Like that liquid from _The_ _Abyss! _I looked around at my surroundings. Was I dreaming? I wondered. I slapped myself and felt pain... nope. I apparently was not.

Where was I? What was this place? I looked around at my surroundings. This... for lack of a better term 'ocean'.. was full of crystals. They showed images of violence and war, peace and prosperity, chaos and carnage, serenity and tranquility, life and death and other things. There were places that almost looked like battle scenes in space on the crystals and the images moved like films! I wanted to explore these crystals and look at them, but I couldn't. I felt like I was being drawn somewhere, no matter how hard I tried to resist by 'swimming', I still couldn't get past it.

The crystals, I realized after seeing one with the Revolutionary War flicker to that of the Civil War, had been showing histories of these places... like the history of the Old Republic before the Galactic Empire came along.. or should I say the First Empire?

I looked towards where I was going. There was a crystal showing floating hunks of rock, gigantic trees, tall-blue-cat-like people... I knew what that was: _James Cameron's Avatar_ world-Pandora. Now why am I being drawn there?

I watched the history unfold before me as I saw the coming of the humans to Pandora on strange, crude spacecraft, I saw the first human-Na'vi interaction... which was them being spooked and curious at eachother. Then I saw the establishment of Hell's Gate and-

And I was moving right towards the freaking crystal faster than I had known, I realized as I noticed that I was moving faster. I covered my head as I went straight into it, expecting to splatter on it. Instead, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and on my skin. Next thing I knew, I went from flying to falling. I knew that by _uncovering myself and looking down!_

_"SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!"_ I yelled. I had no control over this. I was falling faster towards the ground. If I hit the ground or something very hard, I would be dead, my body would be broken, splattered or both! I had no damn parachute! There was nothing to get me into the ground except... well, I was panicking, but I did spot a lake of some kind in a dense forest or jungle. I moved or tilted towards it.

I headed there... and when the time came, I wrapped myself into a ball and fell into the water. It stung, but I was okay. I swam up to the surface, my bed clothes: a t-shirt, dog tags, and underpants- were weighing me down as I swam up and fast towards the surface. I broke the surface and breathed a deep breath. My lungs hurt and I swam to shore.

After I got out, I sat down and looked at my surroundings. Every single plant was bigger than normal.. from the trees to the blades of grass that were just about a few inches taller than normal. It all looked so beautiful... yet alien. It also looked familiar. Was I on Pandora? Or was this some other world? Was I alone? Or not?

...

Joe's POV

When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable must be the truth. I had just put down one of my favorite books, it was the Sherlock Holmes books written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I have always been a fan of mysteries and detective work. Even though I play many video games from different genres, I found myself more attracted to ones that could really put my mind to the test.  
That didn't mean I didn't also train my body. I had a very fit body and could be classified as a fitness nut, I even studied Muay Thai, Wing Chun and Bartitsu. You could say I could learn many things when I was bored. I was even a student of sword play.

Just the feeling I got whenever I had all the evidence out in front of me and trying to piece it all together just put my mind in a frenzy. In a way, I considered myself a lesser version of the great detective Sherlock Holmes himself. In fact, it had gotten to the point where I tried to be like him as much as I possibly could; however no matter how hard I tried to be like Holmes. I still had my own personality traits; one was how I never backed down from anything in my life, so you could call it a mix of being a daredevil and a bit of an idiot.

However, I was still young, so I had time to work on my detective skills, I eventually got so skilled that I could scan people and tell who they were and where they had been just by a few simple clues. Like the time I had made a couple of theories about my friend due to a few clues on their clothes.

I put the book on my bookshelf and turned to my guitar, a shecter hell raiser. I always found that music also helped balance me out. And the one time I tried to play the violin, it did not turn out well. I was soon strumming the chords of one of my favorite songs Endless Dark. I had just finished a long day and it was time to relax.

Basically one of the people at school who didn't like me challenged me to solve a mystery he had set up The simple part was that he was an imbecile and had no idea what he was going. The hard part was finding all the clues he left due to the fact that he had a ridiculous amount. So I finished playing my guitar and laid down to rest.

But it would appear that there were other plans for me. I felt myself falling, it was almost as if I was sinking through water. It was cold, it was almost as if there were a thousand knives being plunged into my body because of the temperature. I theorized that I was having a nightmare, but when I tried to wake up, I couldn't. I was trapped here. And the next thing I know…it all stopped.

And then I opened my eyes. I was still in shock, but once I got a look at the scenery around me, my mind just went ballistic. I was in a lush green forest, almost like something you would see out of a movie. For some reason, this whole place looked familiar. And at the time I was trying to put my finger on where I had seen this place before.  
As I dusted myself off…I noticed that I had a change in wardrobe. My jeans had turned black and I was wearing these fancy leather boots, along with that I was wearing a black t shirt with the symbol of a demon head on it, as well as wearing an old Victorian England frock coat. While I will admit I did like my change in wardrobe, I was curious as to what had just happened. I looked down and saw that there was a pair of swords right next to me. A Japanese Katana and a Celtic Long sword, my ancestors were Celts so I was familiar with the blade, as for the katana, I knew quite a bit about Japanese swordplay.  
I strapped them both on my back and walked off.

"This is either one intense dream, or my mind is going crazy." I said as I walked off.

...

Calvin's POV

Adventure is usually about survival and pursuing one's goal, and that also means doing the best you can to uphold that goal for the sake of your own well being or for others. Whether it's for redemption, revenge, or seeking out the one thing that can change your life for the better, that's for you to figure out. Me, I'm always the 'derring-do and thrill seeker' type of person.

I love action/adventure games, and sometimes shooting games, occasionally strategy games as well. The empathic understanding of challenging yourself to fight through life's wrath, to show the world what you're made of and going up against bad people who seek to stop you and your quest. And finally the coup de grace, become the man you believe are destined to be... absolutely amazing. But apparently, adventure is never something to be taken lightly as well known heroes throughout fiction and non fiction have demonstrated. In games, it may look like a piece of cake what with all the cool weapons and awesome feats performed. But even at the smallest hint of danger... it can strike you hard. Especially for the biggest one there is too. There is no type of evil that won't hesitate to drag you down to hell. And that's why there are so many changes it can create, people, places, morality, history, and even yourself. A strong will can also be susceptible to any hit to one's life like how Bruce Wayne lost his parents to a mugger as a child. Many years later, the devastation pushed him so forward to train himself physically and mentally to be an agent of justice and vengeance known as Batman and fight crime in Gotham City and everywhere injustice goes.

But you're not alone, there will be people who are friends and thrive to fight by your side. After all, friends make everything better when you embark on an adventure. They assume friendly likings with your goals, similar cause and effects that you share. Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with your ideals and may try to convince people otherwise, politics can be a huge pain in the **, just ask J. Jonah Jamison and Maria Hill. They never approved of heroes fighting outside the law, but they know that the villain pulling the strings needs to be put down.

As for yours truly, I give it my all to help my friends and any innocent people fight back any danger there is that has terrible plans in mind, by using my wits, actions, and my rare gift of being unusually afraid of nothing to help prevent bad things from coming, or to strike hope and give us a better chance to win when things look grim. Thought I won't go too far with my style, unnecessary action is unforgiving to me, especially the baddest one I will never respect 'Kill... or be killed'. Though I will kill if there is no choice for me, but if there's any challenge that comes in my way then let's just say I will be so DARING to go through it.

Well, this is all my inner feelings about adventure and danger and what I believe in. How does this adventure turn out for me? That's a little tough to explain. But at the same time, the strangest thing that happened in my life. I was just walking throughout the streets of night time New York City in it's dazzling light show and the next thing I knew I felt tired and fell on my legs and went asleep.

After that, I woke up and opened my eyes to what appeared to be lights everywhere. I felt I was swimming through water but there wasn't any to swim and I was flying too.

There were flashing lights, colors, and random noises everywhere. This place would put New York in it's most shameful moment forever. I kept blinking my eyes thinking I was dreaming, but reality was screwing with me seeing is how I'm not dreaming at all.

'What the hell!? Where am I? If this isn't a dream then God Almighty, tell me if I will be alright!' I thought as I kept panicking for questions.

I looked around this place, I was flying through invisible water or so I thought while observing for what it looks like the inside of a disco ball. This... more or less... giant rainbow was filled with crystals, FREAKING crystals! Each one I observed has images, stuff I never seen, I saw war, chaos, divinity, peace, injustice, justice, and a bunch of other stuff.

They were showing me places almost like real events happening in time and space on these crystals like they were trying to tell me something like a movie theatre or a dream you couldn't wake up from. I wanted to see these crystals and know what they have in store for my brain, but my body wouldn't listen. It felt like someone was taking me somewhere, and no matter what I did... my body just stayed there like a statue.

But those crystals, I realized after watching one of them with Link from Legend of Zelda flicker to Fox McCloud from Star Fox and many other game characters, had been showing me histories of these places... but they weren't real, after all I played them all but you never know what's gonna happen.

I looked towards my path of flight. This crystal was showing me hunks of floating rocks, giant plants and trees that glowed, tall blue alien-cat like people... I recognized that place... it was James Cameron's Avatar world-Pandora. But why am I going there?

I watched it's history play before my very eyes as I saw the arrival of humans to Pandora on crude, and futuristic spacecraft, I saw humans having it's first interaction with Na'vi which caused the aliens to be scared and curious at one another. I then saw one of the Na'vi women who looked beautiful which lusted me as the crystal zoomed in closely at her um... breast. Then I slapped myself as I looked away from that detail, I have to respect a woman's privacy but it just startled me as all.

But it turns out I was moving right at the crystal faster than I would've noticed. I closed my eyes, and covered my head expecting my end to be squished on it. Instead, I felt my head and chest tingle comfortably on my body. I opened up my eyes to see I was no longer flying, but FALLING STRAIGHT TO THE GROUND!

"OHHHHHH CRRAAAAAPPPPPP AHA HA HA!" I yelled. I still couldn't control my body. I was falling faster as I was getting closer to the ground. Gravity how could you be such a ass!? If I hit the ground or something very strong, then it's game over for me, my body would be a squished bug, blood or body parts broken and/or scattered everywhere. I had nothing to break my fall or to use my parachute. This was bad! I will not go out like this!

But then I looked down as I headed straight for a huge lake, as I went there I braced myself for impact as I curled up my body and closed my eyes and fell in the water. It stung me, but I was A-okay. I swam up to the surface, my usual clothing: a leather jacket similar to Alex Mercer's, t-shirt, blue jeans, and red steel toed parkour shoes were pushing me down as I struggled to get to the dry land. I dived out of the water and kept breathing for air while my body and lungs relaxed.

After I got out of that mishap, I stood up and looked around. Every plant and tree I saw was bigger than usual, from trees to grass they stood up a few inches taller than normal plants. It was all so breathtaking... but alien as well. This place was strikingly familiar to me. Is this Pandora? Or some weird place I've never seen? Am I alone or not? Little did I know, this was just the beginning of a grand adventure.


	3. Chapter 2: Pandora Part 1

**Chapter 2: Pandora part 1**

_I have been the Crystal-blade for several years...serving the Goddess without question. Looking after the timeline time and time again. Though I watch, I cannot interfere. My duty is here. Watching the four make me wonder...do they have the potential to become the next Crystal-Blade? _**_  
_**

_Little do they see what challenges lay ahead...nor the foe that they will face.  
_

Kain landed out of the gateway, on his back was a seven year old girl, she wore a dress and had a veil over her face, she slowly looked up from Kain's shoulder and looked out at the distance. They had arrived at a world that was beautiful and lush…trees had grown tall with out interference. The girl eyes confirmed she was amazed.

"It's…just like home." The girl said in a soft, innocent voice.

Kain nodded as he slowly lowered her to the ground and then let the girl get off his back. The girl gently let her feet touch the ground. She let go of Kain and then walked out in front of him. She looked out at the meadow and walked towards a small patch of flowers. She kneeled down gently, brushing the skirt of her dress.

Kain walked towards where she kneeled and kneeled behind her, his sword strapped to his back. He bowed his head and watched the girl start to pick a small blue flower…she slowly held it close to her covered face. A smile could be seen from behind the veil.

"It's beautiful…" She said. She looked at Kain. "How long will we be on this world Kain?"

Kain smiled lightly. "As long as you would like…Luna."

Luna, the girl, giggled. She slowly picked the flower up towards her coal black hair, and weaved it through her hair and let it rest in her hair.

Kain slowly stood up and looked at the forest around him. His eyes slowly hardened.

Luna looked at her loyal body guard.

"Kain…what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I sense…The Goddess' chosen close by." Kain said. Luna looked down. Kain looked at the young child. "Do not concern yourself about that…let me deal with it."

Luna nodded, sadly.

Kain turned away from her and then placed his hand over his chest, a violet aura suddenly glowed from his chest. He clinched his teeth lightly.

"Beings of darkest night! Come forth!" Kain yelled. He held his left hand out, suddenly the ground around him was covered in black tar. "Rise!"

Suddenly, multiple figures rose from the ground, they were insect like, metallic armor covered them and violet lines crisscrossed their armor. Each of the insects took the shape of various insects. They each had violet eyes and mechanical like claws.

Kain pointed in the distance. "Hunt them down! And find the Heart! Destroy it!"

The insects suddenly faded into the ground, and vanished. Kain was silent. He looked at Luna, who looked off into the distance, her eyes seemed to be focused on movement. Kain heard movement…it was mechanical, a motor. Kain stepped towards Luna and picked her up onto his back, he soon heard the sound of trees being torn down.

Kain looked into the direction of the noise. "For all I know Luna…the humans of this world…are just as bad as the people who sinned against ours…"

Luna was silent. She rested her head on Kain's back. Kain slowly turned around and then faded.

…

**Scott's POV:**

Again, my eyes opened. I saw the sword that had almost made my head a cracked watermelon…I stared at it blankly for a few moments, my chest was still sore, not as bad as before, but still sore. I sat up, making sure not to get cut by the blade, I then noticed six more blades around me, each of them were short blades compared to the blade that was next to my head.

I noticed each sword had a golden dragon insignia on the hilt of the blade, the blades of the swords were a shiny silver, there was a jewel on the pommel of the hilt, they seemed to reflect different colors at time. I slowly reached for the blade that was next to my head, and pulled it out of the ground, suddenly the other swords vanished…out of thin air!

"What…the…crap?" I said, somewhat stunned at seeing six swords just vanish with out a trace.

Slowly I shook my head and sat up with the sword in my hand. I looked at the forest surrounding me…I realized now how this forest was familiar…it was like one of the forests from the movie Avatar, made by James Cameron.

I was amazed as I recognized the plants and the trees structure. I felt excited that I was, somehow, on Pandora…but I also felt mixture of confusion and…a little worry.

Confusion: How the hell did I get here?

Worry: How far am I from a Viper wolf den…because if I was close to one then I might as well keep moving. Not interested in being dog chow.

But as I walked forward, I noticed one more strange thing…my clothes had changed. I was no long wearing my blue jeans and my grey t-shirt I had been wearing before…I was now wearing a new set of clothes.

I now wore grey jeans, a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt, the collar was bent down, I wore new shoes which were black and white, my hair had changed from it's brown to a darker color…had grown somewhat, almost untidy. I had white tape over my hands and forearm…

I looked at my new clothes and shook my head again.

"This keeps getting weirder…and weirder." I said calmly. But I then decided to walk.

As I walked through the forest, I held the blade back handed as I walked. Even though the sun seemed to be covered with clouds, looked like it was about to rain, it felt pretty warm…

I wiped several beads of sweat off my forehead. As I walked, I began to think to myself.

'_Okay…stuck on a world seen in a movie, don't have an exo pack and I'm able to breath air that is toxic to Earth life…My clothes mysteriously change and I have a medium sized sword…and my hair's darkened…how is this not weird?' _

I looked at the trees and thought for a moment.

'_Maybe I should try and climb a tree and view the area…and as much as I'd hate to, hopefully find a human settlement…just hope those trigger happy "Marines" don't gun me down first…or maybe I should take my chances and find a Na'vi clan."_

In the movie Avatar, it focused on the story of a former Marine named Jake Sully, he lost the ability to walk on his last tour of duty. He signed up for the Avatar program, a program that had people "Enter" the genetically grown bodies based on the natives called the "Na'vi" which in the Na'vi language means "The People". Jake got lost during his firs mission with his Avatar team…got chased by some predators in the forest. But eventually met Neytiri, a Na'vi woman from the Na'vi clan named the Omaticaya. Long story short, some people say the first movie was based off of Dances with Wolves.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard a noise to my left. I turned my head and quickly crouched into a defensive pose, the blade I held in front of me…never wielded a sword before…hope it's enough to hold off whatever's coming…

Suddenly I saw three Viper wolves burst out of a bush. I gritted my teeth and held the blade up in a defensive form. I anticipated the six legged, dark, alien canines to tackle me…but instead, they ran past me. I looked in their direction, hearing them whine.

"What the?" I said quietly…but as I turned to the direction they appeared…I suddenly saw an insect creature tackles me.

I yelled out as it tackled me. I saw it's legs stab the ground next to me. I hesitantly looked up at it…and saw the giant insect's two large eyes looking at me, which they glowed a violet aura and had some kind of metallic armor…

It had antenna's and four metallic wings…I soon realized what this insect resembled…

"Hor…Hornet!" I mumbled…I was deafly afraid of any bee, hornet, yellow jacket…that was my major phobia.

I struggled to look away, but I felt it's antennas touch my face, I began to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes. It made the intimidating buzzing noise…that I hated…

"Get off of me!" I said, eyes still closed. It continued to buzz. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" I roared, suddenly I felt both my feet raised up and kick the hornet like creature off of me.

I opened my eyes and saw I the hornet creature was off of me. I quickly got to me feet, and held the sword up…I don't know what happened…but I suddenly felt, an impulse, as if I knew what I was doing, for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of a stupid giant hornet!

I held the blade up, almost identical to how Lightning held her gunblade up when she first fought in Final Fantasy 13…

The hornet stared at me, suddenly more insect like creatures appeared next to it, all resembling an insect from earth…I knew one thing was for sure, these weren't Pandoran creatures. But whatever they were…

"You bugs are going down!" I said. Suddenly the six lances floated around me…I looked at them in amazement. Suddenly one lance flew at one insect and impaled it in the face, effectively killing it, the lance vanished…I just realized I had actually thought about one of the lances flying forward…I smirked.

I charged forward and slashed my sword at the hornet before it could fly away, slicing it's wings off. I then mentally told two lances to impale two insects, they did just that. I then did the same with the remaining, but as they did, I saw the five remaining lances quiver and fade…I had lost concentration. But I focused on my sword.

I slashed and hacked more insects, killing them and then, on pure instinct, I jumped into the air and actually RAN UP the side of a tree, once I reached the top, I jumped back to the ground and impaled the sword into the ground, suddenly an impact of flames hit all of the remaining insects. I stood up, the flames dying down. I looked at the smoke and the burnt creatures…I held up my free hand and saw a sphere of flames hover over them.

"This is crazy…but I like it!" I said lightly. I looked off to my right. I saw a tree that I could climb. I then saw a sheath appear on my side, I then sheathed my sword with out question, and then began to climb the tree, slowly but with haste.

As I climbed I remembered the fight with the bugs bellow…and how I actually seemed to know what I was doing in the fight…I had never fought before…how did I know how to fight? Yet it seemed like I wielded a sword all my life when I fought…and the fire? What was that?

I reached the top branches of the tree, and then skillfully, and surprisingly, I walked out towards the edge of the limb with ultimate balance…not faltering once. When I reached the exposed part of the branch where the leaves died down…I looked out and saw the endless sea of trees…but in the distance I saw a river where I could hear a waterfall in the distance. I saw several Ikran flying in the sky…I continued to scan the area…and soon saw smoke…not smoke from a natural burn...smoke from a construction vehicle. I felt anger form with in my chest…RDA…the human organization who were destroying Pandora for Unobtanium, a super conductor…something the humans of the organization were willing to kill the true natives of Pandora for…

"Well then…looks like I'll have to stop by and say hello." I said lightly. And my way of saying hi to those bastards, was by destroying their bulldozers.

...

Calvin's POV

I began walking through the Pandoran forest after surviving the fall through a huge portal full of lights and crystal. I couldn't tell if I was too curious or too stupid, seeing is how I have no idea where to go. I keep trying to convince myself that this is a dream, but no God has to use his sense of humor to try and play reality check with me. Although, I did find this situation a little interesting, I always liked doing things to the extreme.

'Man, this just gets weirder and weirder by the minute. What am I supposed to do here? Just wander around like an idiot until I get lost or killed? Also, how is it that I'm able to breathe Pandora's air without a freaking exo-pack!?'

My inner thoughts came to a stop as my vision got blinded for a bit by a glowing blue light. I covered my face with my arms as I look around the forest to see where that light came from. I look to my right to see a giant device on top of a big stone that floating in a water stream. I felt curious and decided to go check it out. I walked up to the stone and climbed on and took a closer look at the device. It was shaped to be a huge lantern but something tells me that this is no ordinary lantern, the center of it was shaped into a symbol that represents a lantern and it was constantly glowing a mysterious blue aura around it.

"Huh? Where did this thing come from? I am really starting to get freaked out here." I said as I kept staring at the lantern with curiosity.

The lantern began to glow brighter and was bringing out something from it's center lens. This "something" was levitating out in front of me and revealed to be a ring, what made it even more weirder is that it matched the color and the symbol to the lantern it came from. The ring kept levitating for a few minutes until I decided to grab it with my hands.

"A ring? That's all it had to offer for... Wait a sec, why does this ring look familiar to me?" I questioned myself as I kept holding the ring.

Maybe that lantern wanted me to wear the ring, but this is so abnormal. It could be a trap, or some kind of mind trick. Well, there was only one way to find out. I slipped the ring onto my right middle finger and suddenly I felt my head go to overdrive as I latched my head to calm down while I groan very loud in pain. Everything went white so fast, I began to see flashes in my head.

'I saw myself flying in a blue suit about to dive straight through some kind of mechanical monster-like creature with my right hand about to punch it. I saw myself getting punched in the face by a huge man with armor and black skin with power-hungry eyes with a symbol of 3 triangles on his hand and I fell down hard on the battlefield. I saw myself making a huge force field to block lasers from men in soldier uniforms to defend people who dressed like natives. I saw myself getting drained by white energy waves as I looked very weak. I saw myself flying next to a space jet whose flier looked like an anthromorphic fox in a flight jacket. And lastly, I saw myself with a happy face about to kiss a very beautiful lady who looked like my age.'

The visions I'm having made me utter out something I never thought I would say. "In fearful day, In raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars... FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!"

The visions stopped showing as my sight returned to me. My body then felt really weird, I looked to the reflection of the water stream to see myself looking very different. My body was wearing some kind of skin-tight suit, it was decorated in blue, black, and white patterns, I wore black pants and blue boots with straps on them, I wore blue gloves with my ring still on the gloved finger, my black hair with red dye was combed back over my head, my eyes were a shade of blue with a white dot in the middle, I was wearing a mask that covered my eyes and the bridge of my nose, and the lantern symbol was on my chest.

"What the hell...? I look just like a Green Lantern. Only I'm blue... what's happening to me?"

'Calvin Daring?' A voice entered in my head and it sounded nice but at the same time serious.

"Holy crap! I hear a voice in my head!" I yelled in confusion and fright.

'Oh good, the telepathic connection seems to be working. Do not be alarmed Calvin, I am here to help.'

"Who are you!? And how did you get inside of my head!?"

'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adara, and I'm the sole patron of the Blue Lantern Corp.'

I raised my eyebrows as I began to recognize what Adara meant. The Blue Lantern Corp was an intergalactic police force dedicated to bring hope and justice throughout the universe, just like the Green Lantern Corp except their powers drive on strong willpower. I read a lot of comic books, and Green Lantern is one of my favorites. Yeah I'm a nerd, but not the lonely, uncool type.

"The Blue Lantern Corp? I didn't think they were real. It's impossible!"

'Nothing's impossible Calvin'.

"So I've heard, so do you mind telling me what's going on?"

'Believe me, I would tell you... but I believe you have much bigger problems right now.'

"What are you talking about?" I said as I heard a noise that sounded a buzzing sound. I began to turn around and I gasped at what I saw. They were some kind of insects, looked like a hornet. They were covered in metal with metallic wings, padded eyes with that glow purple, and what was worse is that they had huge stingers on their butt.

I began to sweat in nervousness, these things are going to kill me! What do I do!? I can't die here! Not now anyway!

The hornets then flew straight at me with their stingers ready to sting me, I yelled "Shit!" as I rolled out of the way and into the water. I took cover behind the rock. The hornets stopped flying and flew the opposite direction. Adara sensed how scared I was and decided to help me out by saying 'Calvin quick, use your ring!'

"What the hell do you mean!?"

'Just point your ring at them! You'll see.'

I did what I was told and got out of the rock and in front of the hornet's charge. I closed my eyes and turned my head as I threw my arm out and made a fist and pointed my ring at them. I didn't hear anything for a few moments but then I hear laser fire and mechanical wires making zap noises. I opened my eyes to see the hornet broken on the ground with a blasted hole in the chest. I looked at my ring to see it glow blue, my ring must have fired a laser at the hornet.

"Wow cool! All right, let's see what else I can do. Hmm..." I said as I remembered how Lanterns using their rings to construct any kind of object using their imagination. The hornets began to come at me again, and I made a cocky smile and said "Hey bugs, your exterminator has got a call for you!" I used my ring to construct a huge fist made out of blue light energy, and I swung the fist as hard as I could at the bugs and it flew them at a few trees and exploded in contact.

"That felt great! Thanks Adara."

'My pleasure Calvin.'

"So do you mind explaining the layout of this problem to me please?"

'Not at all, just keep walking straight through the forest. I sense another teenager, with a energy signature similar to your own. He carries a huge sword that can create 5 lances, he can help you.'

"Whatever you say Adara, whatever you say." I said as I began to walk again through the forest to find this other teenager and figure out this mess.

...

John's POV)

I groaned and clutched my head as I wondered what to do. About an hour ago, I looked up to see a big-ass planet of some kind with an asteroid ring. I knew then and there, I wasn't on Earth anywhere, but on another planet. At least I could breathe. But the first thing's first: I need to get my basic needs fulfilled: Food, Water, Shelter, Security.

I sighed. How was I going to find edible food? Water, there's plenty of it. Shelter... I might do a thing or two, get some dead branches. Security? I don't even have a knife!

What was I meant to do here? What should I do right now?! I sighed and shook my head. I wished that it was a dream... but it wasn't. My clothes can testify to that, and so do my muscles.

"If only I had someone to help me.."

Suddenly, I heard a beep. I looked at the top of my hand. There was a blue glowing light... diamond-shaped. It was just floating. My skin tingled. I wondered what to do-

"To hell with it," I muttered and touched it. Suddenly it revealed what appeared to be an omni-tool! A blue omni-tool!

"Where did this thing come from?" I asked. The thing looked modified. Not only that, but there were two of these things... on my hands, one for each hand.

A screen appeared on my left arm. It was all holographic, but on a touch-screen interface.. wonder if it's also voice-activated? A line of text appeared on the screen.

_Please specify request, sir..._

"Uhhh... are you voice activated? Does this thing have a Virtual Intelligence? An Artificial Intelligence?" I asked. The line repeated.

_Please specify request, sir..._

_"I would like an artificial intelligence installed on this thing to explain what the hell is going on!" I yelled. _

_Request recieved. Would you like a neural/touch-screen interface instead, sir?_ It suggested. Finally!

"Yes, that would be nice... as well as an assistant AI. Something that's helpful, and has good advice." I said.

_What would you like your AI to be based on?_

The screen asked. I thought for a moment.. A soldier.. maybe an adult modern US Soldier... officer rank of Captain? That may be cool.

_Request recieved... prepare for neural/touch-screen interface, sir. _

I then felt something in my skin as blue lines reached deep inside of me and it tingled. I then felt something in my mind be connected. Didn't really hurt, though. It all just tingled. It felt weird.

I then not only read the text... but I also felt it/read it in my _head_.

_Neural/Touch-screen interface connection established and connected. Do you still request a Personal Assistant Artificial Intelligence? _

_No, I might just do it myself, y'know. I change my mind on that. I thought. _

_I then thought for a moment. _

_Explain the capabilities and functions of this device. I asked. _

_This device was created for current user to materialize requested certain items, personnel, or entire facilities for users to equip, maintain, use, command, or otherwise upon request.  
I can create... what? _

_In layman's terms, sir. You can create orbital, surface, subterranean, underwater facilities, manufacture, weapons, armor, vehicles, as well as create personnel for armed services per your request and command entire armies and navies of personnel, sir. It also produces certain items for communication, energy transfer, medical usage, scientific study, and otherwise, sir. This device can also communicate with persons of interest, issue orders to satelites, facilities, and virtual personnel, hack into local networks, communications as well as resist hacking attempts and nasty viruses. _

I blinked. That sounds like.. bullshit. It has to be bullshit! I can't just-

_Actually, you can sir. This device reccomends that you test this device's capabilities._

I thought for a moment.

_'I request a Warthog with a driver, a UNSC Marine, two of them actually, one's going to drive it. The other is going to man the turret. I also request a surveilance drone or something like that. I need to know where I am and if there are other people around me, such as humans or threats.' I requested. _

The things glowed and I thrust my palms outward. I watched as virtual data portruded from my omni-tool and then onto the ground. I watched as the outlines of two men as well as a Warthog appear. The outlines were filled in and there, standing in front of me were two UNSC Marines, looking very real with their MA5B Assult Rifles. The Warthog also looked real and detailed. It had a tri-barrel .50 Caliber Machinegun. I grinned.

"This is awesome." Then, I materialized the drone. It was small, had four rotor wings, but it did its' job. It went high up into the air. I then looked at the two Marines.

"Orders, sir?" One asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Can you both be able to drive the Warthog?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'll have you-" I pointed to the one on the right. "-be on the turret. And you-" I pointed to the left. "-be on the gun. I call shotgun." I added.

They nodded. I went into the passenger seat. I paused.

"Where to sir?" The drive asked. I thought about where I was. There might be something dangerous here... more than one vehicle was required... I would need a convoy.

"Wait here." I said. I got out of the Warthog. I then materialized three more Warthogs with two men each. I also produced two Ghosts and two Shades, plus six Elites. The Ghosts would be scouts. The Shades would be sideguard. For the rearguard, a turret gunne in the rear would turn around and keep an eye on our backs. The Warthogs would go in, diamond formation. The Shades would provide that extra firepower should we need it.

I gave them all my orders. The convoy's callsign, chiefly, would be Guarddog. I was Overseer. The Warthog I would have would be Guarddog-1. Guarddogs 2 and 3 would be the side vehicles behind me. The rear Warthog is Guard dog 4. Guarddogs 5 and 6 would be the Shades. The Ghosts would be Pathfinders 1 and 2.

I also made myself a suit of armor that was hard armor, likely titanium, plus it had an energy shield that was layered, so was the armor and the helmet, but it didn't lack mobility. I also gave myself a weapon: an M9 weapon and a Combat Knife that was on my hip. Actually the pistol and knife were at my hip. I made sure I had some ammo, like six magazines.

I sat in Guarddog 1. I checked on my drone, call-sign 'God's Eye'. It showed what appeared to be a group of vehicles, plus a large group of soldiers, walking mechanical armored machines of some sort... and what looked like a bulldozer. It looked familiar... maybe I could hack in? No, I would have to see who these guys were first. I want to make a good impression.

Not only that, but I also noticed three other signatures that were classified as strange. I wonder if they were fellow newcomers...

"All call-signs, let's roll." I said into my helmet's mike after I put on my seatbelt. We began our drive towards the group. Hopefully, they were not hostile.

...

Joe's POV

I was walking through the forest that I had woken up in after I had fallen through that weird painful watery vortex. I was looking around trying to deduce where I was by my surroundings. So far I was not having any luck with that at all. This was all really confusing, and my mind was used to this kind of thing. So for something to stump me was something new. But at the same time it was welcome. I did enjoy a challenge.

_"The forest suggests that I am in a tropical climate, however some of these plants look a little different that anything I've ever seen." _I thought as I was walking around.

I took the liberty of making sure the two swords on my back were sharpened before I went walking. After all, I had to be ready for when I had to use one of them as a jungle knife or as a weapon. But right now, I was focused on finding any sign of human life. Perhaps if I found a human village I could find out where I was. And now that was high on my lists of priorities.

As I was walking, I was looking at the sheer beauty of this place. Wherever I was, the forests were absolutely breathtaking. A sight that I believe most people have never seen in their life...if I only knew how right I was about that statement. I laid down on an old log after making sure there were not any things that could be considered venomous on it. As I laid down I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small notebook. Well what do you know, not only do I wake up in a strange forest, I have a notebook to jot down my thoughts...perfect.

_"Date: Unknown Time: About Midday, I have appeared to have been transported to a tropical rainforest. As to how this happened I am unsure, however it must have had something to do with that odd and surprisingly painful dream I had last night. Because that was one messed up dream. But then of course, considering the fact that I am now in a forest, it wasn't a dream...but reality. Oh this is truly something for my mind to work on." _I thought as i put the notebook back in my pocket.

As I reached into another pocket, I noticed something else, there were two holsters with Colt Peacemakers in them. I raised an eyebrow at this. They appeared to be in great condition, but from the looks of these weapons, they were old style, as in the kind you would see in old western movies. And while I would admit I had taken a liking to westerns and preferrably John Wayne movies. The fact that I had these weapons in my possession was a surprise.

"You know, this is starting to get really strange." I said as I continued to walk through the forest.

As I was walking, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched by someone. Not directly but by someone. Gah, Me and my paranoid feelings. Although I shouldn't try to drive myself crazy with those thoughts, one thing that I had learned from experience, that if you were paranoid, something bad was going to happen. I took a step forward and I froze when I saw something move in between the trees. At first it looked as if it was just a small lynx creäture, but then I saw something in the woods start to move more and more, and it was getting bigger and bigger. As for me, I was trying to keep calm since it was starting to intimidate me psychologically.

But as I finally got calm, then something jumped out of the woods that kind of freaked me out. It looked like it was a giant insect from the looks of it, it had the look of a praying mantis style creäture, except that there were chainsaw blades on its arms, I found it odd how the blades were not making any noise. It was mostly silver with some black oil stains as well as these violent markings on its body.

"Oh...Well...This is a...surprise." I said as it just looked at me in a threatening way.

_"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." _I thought as I drew my swords, however the bad part was that it opened its mouth and as if it was a giant magnet, my weapons were suddenly taken and swallowed into its body, and that included the colt peacemakers.

"Shit!" I said as I dodged a swipe from it.

"Just great!" I said as I kept dodging, and through the entire time, I noticed something.

My body was moving a lot faster than usual, sure I know that the Martial arts I studied help increase my reaction time, but that was childsplay compared to this.

It was then that I felt my right arm burn as I jumped away. I was grunting and biting my lip trying to keep myself from screaming out in pain. However this also caused me to stop moving and the Mantis like machine was about to kill me. Yeah, this was not going to turn out well. So I Punched forward as a last resort.

And boy was I surprised when the mantis flew back! I was shocked for a bit. Sure I was fit and strong, but that punch was near superhuman level.

"How the hell did I do that?" I said as i looked down at my fist, only to look at it in shock.

It had changed into a giant hammerfist. Like something I saw out of prototype, okay seriously what the hell was happening? This didn't make sense! Was i infected with Blacklight or something?

"I wonder..." I said as I concentrated on focusing my arm into a different shape.

Pretty soon, the Hammerfist receded and started to take a new shape, My arm was slowing changing from a pale shade to a very dark shade of crimson, not to mention that my fingers were turning into long blades and the palms of my hands were covered in spikes for maximum ripping power. Okay, I will admit, I was a little freaked out, but it was tuned out by how bad ass my arm looked.

"Your screwed now you overgrown bug." I said as I charged at it with my claws.

_"Lets see, Giant Mechanical Bug, Threats lay in the arms and the mouth, weak points seem to be the joints. Feint an attack and go for the right leg." _I thought as I charged at the bug.

I tricked it into thinking that i was going for its neck, but sometimes you just couldn't go in for the kill right off the bat. Sometimes you had to weaken and slow your opponent down before you defeated them. So it brought its blades up to block, and I made a dive for its right leg. I attacked the joint at the knee which caused the giant bug to fall to the ground.

_"It will slash out and try to cut me, counter with slash to left arm." _I thought as it brought its arms out in an extended position, and with speed I didn't know I had, slashed off its left arm.

It still wasn't making noises except for the sounds of some metal gears turning. I grabbed its other limb and turned my hand into a hammerfist.

"I would like to take my weapons back now." I said as I punched down on its head.

Now just like with any creature, cut off the head and the body dies, so with this thing, it was the same as any normal creature. As soon as it stopped moving, I turned my hands into claws and dug into the midsection.

"Ah, here we go, my swords and guns." I said as I put the Colt's back in their holsters, and the swords on my back.

"Well, this isn't boring at all, its actually kind of exciting." I said with my Sherlock Holmes persona coming out again.

"Good, I would hate for this to become stagnant." I said as I walked off.


	4. Chapter 3: Pandora Part 2

**Chapter 3: Pandora Part: 2**

_When we see the timeline, sometimes we hope to see places we want. Places we expect._

_But Time is like an uncontrollable stream, time goes where it wants to go. Scott…will you and the others be surprised? Will you learn the plot? Or will the forsworn make you and the others one of them? _

_..._

**Joe's POV**

****I jumped up into the jeep that looked like something out of Halo. I could tell by the way that this guy was standing that he was a little suspicious of me. But all in all, He did not seem to mean harm. I sat down on an ammo box and looked a him.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he nodded at me.

"Don't mention it...although I do wonder what a...Hitchhiker is doing out here." He said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I would say that I was transported here the same way you were transported here." I said as his eyes widened a bit at what I said.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked as I just looked at him.

"Well, its simply obvious that your not around from these parts, and the fact that your no younger than me kind of narrows it down...I'm sorry I don't believe I have introduced myself." I said as I held out my hand.

"My name Is Joe." I said as he took my hand and shook it.

"My name is..." I cut him off right there and stood off.

"No, please, allow me." I said as he gave me a confused look as to why I had said that.

I quickly looked over his state of dress and his features. I was forming conclusions based on what I was seeing. It was part of my deductive reasoning process.

"Your name is John, you play many video games, specifically ones where they involve strategy and tactics, your weapons and armor are not of natural make, therefore you must have some ability to create them yourself, you also seem to have a hobby of typing or writing stories, and you are either thinking of joining the armed forces or have already been a member...Am I wrong?" I asked as his jaw dropped and I just smirked knowing some of my deductions were right.

"Okay how the hell did you figure all that out? Have we met before?" He asked me as I shook my head at his response.

"No we have not met, but first how did I do?" I asked as he looked at his soldiers and then me.

"You were right, on all counts...how did you do that?" He asked as I felt myself grinning, this was really starting to get fun.

"Simple deduction actually, I guessed your name by that pair of dog tags, the first initial on it says J, I picked one of the most common names...John...the dog tags also suggest that you are an ROTC cadet or a member of the armed forces, however you look fairly young, so the ROTC one seemed accurate, as for your weapons, they seem to have an ethereal glow among them, which suggest that that you have some ability to generate your own weapons, and considering the fact that there are vehicles and marines from Halo surrounding us, it seemed like a logical decision, your love of video games comes from the fact that your hands twitch as if they are pressing buttons or as if they pushing joysticks, as for the strategy and tactics games, you seem to lead your men with a certain fire and mindset, which comes from knowing how to lead, as for your hobby of writing, you have a brace on your wrist, suggesting that you might have had carpal tunnel at one point in your life, which one can get by typing or playing video games." I said as his jaw dropped and I was fiddling with one of my colt peacemakers.

"That...was...awesome!" He said as I was surprised by him, but this gave me an opportunity to say one of my favorite lines.

"Its elementary." I said, in my head I was doing a dance for finally being able to say it.

"Your a Sherlock Holmes fan, aren't you?" He asked as I nodded.

"Indeed I am, did the deduction and the frock coat give me away?" I said as he chuckled at that, it would appear that he was not on edge like before.

"Well, the deductions did the trick...I got to say I'm impressed, I've never seen someone make a deduction that accurate except in movies and TV." He said as I nodded at that, it was true, most people didn't see as much as Sherlock Holmes or Me.

"Well, you start to get the hang of it after years of practice, like when I first read a study in scarlet when I was four, and I started to practice deduction." I said as he looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"You were reading Sherlock Holmes when you were four?" He asked as I just nodded at him.

"Yeah, I like reading, and I was a little smart for my age." I said as he once again chuckled at me.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He said as he signaled his UNSC marines to move out.

"The funny thing is how similar you are to John Watson in this case." I said as he suddenly realized what I was talking about.

"Wow, that is king of funny...Well lets get going Joe, or would you prefer I call you Sherlock?" He asked as I just waved my hand.

"Either is good with me, Sherlock is my nickname anyway, so I don't mind." I said as he started to drive off, oh this was interesting indeed.

Scott's POV:

I leapt to another limb, I'd been free running for a half an hour, surprisingly I'm still going. It felt amazing, running through the trees, climbing and jumping from limb to limb, it took effort, but my body was used to it. While I jumped from limb to limb, I could see some animals bellow. Such as the Viper Wolves, the six legged canine like creature which were proble one of the most troublesome land animals if they attacked in numbers. Guess I was safe in the trees rather than traveling on the ground.

I'd followed the sound of the dozers, I was getting closer. But as I travelled to the location…I began to feel a knot form in my stomach…I'd never killed a man before, and here I was, thinking of killing a bunch of mercs who called themselves "Marines" just because they wore the uniform. Sure some of them were veteran marines…but judging on their attitudes in the movies and in the games of Avatar. They only were in it for the money, but a select few thought differently.

But I remembered I had a giant sword that was half my size, I could control fire and god knows what other elements. I wasn't bullet proof, but I still felt confident I could at least cripple some Marines rather than kill 'em…but then there were those insects…god…those gave me the creeps.

I came to a stop on a limb, and slowly stepped forward, keeping my balance, and then sat atop the limb…that's when I heard someone let out a loud scream of terror. It was so loud, that birds began to fly out of the trees around me. The scream was followed by several others…and then a loud explosion. I quickly dropped down to the ground bellow.

I stood up, and drew the sword from my back and stepped forward. I walked out of the bushes and came into a clearing.

As I walked out into the clearing, I felt my self begin to feel light headed at what I saw. I saw the corpses of an entire squad of marines…all were mutilated, some bisected. Blood everywhere…

"Son of a…" I muttered, holding my breath, the dozer was destroyed, the pilot…well…judging from the side window…he must've been torn apart as well…seeing all the blood.

I saw several "AMP" suits destroyed. The Arms ripped out as if they were only made of paper. The protective glass was shattered on each of them, the pilots…well you get the idea.

I walked towards the center of the former blood spill. The blood looked freshly spilled…I know since I heard the cries a few seconds ago. But where were the attackers?

I looked around at the open field…but that's when I felt my chest burn lightly…I clutched it again and looked around. I looked towards the direction where the bulldozer could've been headed…and then I looked at the ground. I saw footprints…inhuman that was for sure. The prints made their way further into the forest. I focused on my sword, and it suddenly split into two medium sized straight swords. I walked into the direction of the footprints. Not sure what I would find.

I entered through the dense bushes, still following the tracks. I pushed limbs out of my way, staying alert, not knowing what kind of animals were here.

The bushes seemed to clear again, but as soon as I climbed the limb of one of the giant trees. I heard the sound of a roaring fire come from around me. I looked around, and several spheres of black flames appeared and soon when the flames died, the insects that attached me earlier, though a different type, had appeared. These ones looked like giant winged ants.

Their eyes blazed a violet color.

"Insects…why in the world is it always insects?" I asked myself, I slowly crouched down, holding one sword back handed, and the other front handed.

The Ant's lunged at me. I began to slice my way through them. When I killed the first one, I stabbed it straight through the head, then lashed out with my left foot and hit another ant.

I stabbed the creatures with my swords continuously. But when some took to the skies. I shot out a ball of fire at several, destroying them. But the more I killed, the more of the creatures appeared. After killing about twenty, and sustaining one long scratch on my left side, I quickly ran into the direction of the tracks, with the creatures still following me. As I ran I felt myself begin to grow tired, the wound was slowing me down…I sheathed one of my swords and looked at the wound…it looked deep, but I could ignore the pain for a time.

I held up the one sword, and the blade engulfed into orange flames, I slashed at several trees as I ran passed, which caused them all to fall over, sometimes crushing the creatures.

After fifteen minutes of running, I'd lost the creatures. I quickly stopped next to a tree…and sat down. I looked at the cut on my side…but only to realize…it had vanished…

"What?" I asked. Looking at where the mark used to be…only to see a small pink mark. I sighed. "Again, weird."

I stood up. I felt my sword revert to normal. With that, I looked at my surroundings…and realized I'd reached my destination.

The tracks had come into a small clearing…to which in the center was a small willow tree. Almost reminded me of the Tree of Souls, though smaller. I slowly walked up to the tree.

As I came with in a few feet, my chest started to grow warm…I looked up at the tree again. The glowing tendrils glowed lightly with each step I took.

But when I reached about a foot from it…my head started to feel light.

"What the?" I said, I backed up, my entire body starting to feel numb. I felt myself fall to my knees. My breathing increased. I looked up at the willow…my vision began to fade…and I felt the rest of me body hit the ground.

…

Kain stepped into the same clearing that Scott had arrived in. He approached the unconscious body of the teenager. His giant blade held in his left hand. Kain's eyes void of all emotion. Suddenly, a black and violet helmet formed around Kain's head and face, his eyes were covered with tinted glass. When he stood over the teen's body, he held his blade up, ready to stab it into the boy's back. Kain waited several seconds, and then brought the point of the blade plunging down.

….

_Scott!_

…**..**

Calvin's POV

I am now officially weirded out and amazed at the same time. I just been transported inside a movie world, been chosen by an alien god-like being to be a member of a group of alien space cops, and now I'm walking to god knows where to find this 'guy' I'm supposed to meet. Not that this was my idea to begin with, my new best friend Adara told me to do it. Yeah, wrap your mind around that one folks.

I keep on walking through the bioluminescent trees and plants, Adara is directing me to the source of that energy signature so I can meet the guy. Something is bothering me though, why me of all people does Adara choose me to be her host?

'Adara, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?' Calvin mentally asked.

'Not at all Calvin.' Adara responded in her kind but powerful voice.

'Why am I a user to this power?'

'I'm afraid I don't understand.'

'Why is this happening to me? Why do I have this ring? Why did you choose me?' Calvin thought in a curious tone.

'It's because you have something about yourself that my powers found interesting.'

Calvin raised his eyebrow doubtfully and thought 'What are you talking about? I'm nothing special. I'm just a regular guy who lives a normal life with his mom and dad on New York City. What's there to know about me?'

'Don't worry Calvin, you will know in due time. It is your destiny.'

"Enough with the riddles and that mysterious act you're giving me Adara! Tell me the truth!" Calvin groaned angrily.

A few seconds passed after Calvin's outburst...and Adara didn't say a word. Calvin thought he must have said something really mean to her.

'*sniffles* I'm sorry Calvin...you will have to find out on your own.' Adara responded calmly but sounded like she was crying.

Calvin started to stop walking and took a seat on a large log near a huge space of grassland, and tried to say something to his friend.

'No don't cry Adara, I didn't mean to say those things. I'm sorry about what I said to you.'

'It's alright Calvin, I forgive you...believe me, you will know the truth to your questions. But not today.'

'I understand Adara. Okay, am I any closer to this guy I have to find.'

'Yes you are, just move to your right a few feet near that grassland and you will find him.'

Calvin did as he was told and walked to the grassland, but he felt a strange feeling inside his head...it felt like a buzzing noise in his head. He thought he imagined it and proceeded with his plan.

Calvin went to the grassland area with calm steps, and was shocked at what he found. There was a guy in this area but he appeared to be lying flat on his back unconscious. He appeared to be a teenager, somewhere close his age. He wore a white t-shirt under a black button t-shirt with a bent collar, had brown untidy hair, black and white shoes, grey jeans, black and white shoes, and wore bandages on his arms, and what was even weirder is that next to him was a sword with a shiny blade, a rainbow colored hilt, a golden dragon insignia on it and a jewel on the pommel of the hilt.

"What the hell!?" Calvin whispered. The guy was not alone, standing next to him was a man. His clothes told Calvin he was FAR from just a man. He had natural tan skin and coal black hair, he wore a huge helmet over his head so I couldn't see his face, but the helmet covered his eyes as well with tinted black glass. He also wore black colored armor with violet markings over his body. To top off all that freakiness, he held a huge sword that was as large and bulky as Cloud Strife's sword with flame designs on it, and it's jagged a bit.

Calvin watched as this stranger held his sword in the air above the unconscious teen's body and...Holy Shit! He's going to kill him. Well...not if this Lantern's got anything to say about it!

"Scott!" Calvin shouted as he constructed a blue fist and threw it at the armored stranger. The stranger got knocked back a few steps from the body but he regained his footing, he pulled out his sword behind his back with one hand and got into a battle stance.

Calvin moved his legs into a parallel stance with his right hand fisting his glowing ring and clenched his teeth in anger, he didn't know why he shot out 'Scott!' or who this new enemy is...but that didn't matter anymore. It's time to fight!

"Who are you?" Calvin asked threateningly.

The stranger didn't bother answering his question, instead he ran towards him with almost blinding speed and began to swung down his sword to Calvin. Calvin thought fast and constructed a baseball bat and held it up just in time to block the sword. He pushed back as hard as he could but this guy is stronger than he looks. Calvin retaliated with a mighty swing from his bat to the guy's side but the stranger dodged to the back with such grace, the enemy swung back again and tried to pull a series of slashes to Calvin, but Calvin could only dodge as fast as he could or block them, he had that weird buzzing noise again in his head and it made him look towards to the stranger's left leg, promptly to tell him that's where he should strike.

'Well if that's where I need to hit, then so be it.' Calvin thought with determination and when he finished dodging that last attack, he swung his arms around his body and swung his bat towards the bad guy's leg. He successfully managed to hit his left leg, but to his surprise nothing happened. He stood there without a flinch, noise, grunt, nothing.

The stranger focused after that attack and tried to slash at Calvin once more, he managed to hit him a few times giving Calvin a few slash marks on his costume, while Calvin grunted in pain.

The two of them got into their battle stances once more, while Calvin stood there in amazement.

'Damn, this guy is tough! I did everything I could to attack him but he keeps shrugging it off like they're nothing! And how can a guy like him wield a sword that big!'

'I do not know Calvin. You must stay sharp to protect that boy from this man.' Adara replied.

Calvin nodded in agreement, and began so by constructing a huge laser bazooka with crossfire signs. He kneeled with his leg and looked into the crosshairs with his left eye and aimed for the enemy, he charged his shot and pulled the trigger and fired the laser cannon. It's blast shot at the enemy but it's kickback knocked Calvin off his feet. Calvin hoped this last shot counted but sadly, he was mistaken.

The stranger had no damage from that attack, not even a scorch or scratch appeared on his armor. Calvin gasped with disappointment, nothing he's doing is getting him anywhere. The stranger deformed his word onto his back and pointed to the unconscious teen and Calvin and slid his fingers under his throat implying that he will kill them soon. Calvin flinched at his action, but he was curious as to why he was stopping now.

A purple portal formed before the stranger and he walked inside it, Calvin ran after him trying to stop him but he was too late and the portal disappeared within a few seconds.

Calvin sighed in defeat, "Damn! He got away!"

'It's okay Calvin. You did get the boy safe. It's better off that we don't see him again until you get stronger.'

"Yeah good idea, Adara. Alright, let's see who this guy is."

Calvin began to walk towards him with calm steps and decided he needed to know who this guy was. He pointed his ring towards the body and said "Ring, who is this guy that's lying right next to me?"

The power ring responded in a computer-like voice "Beginning analyzation...Subject: Scott Tyler, Age 18, originated from Human beings, detecting high amounts of energy emitting from some kind of unknown crystal inside his body."

"Can you tell me what that stuff is?"

"Negative, this type of energy is anonymous to me Calvin Daring."

"I see, thanks a lot Ring."

His ring stopped talking, but Scott soon began to open his eyes. Scott fluttered his eyes a bit and looked at Calvin, he yelled "Aaah!" as he stood up and walked a few steps away from him.

Scott held his blade with his backhand and yelled "Who are you!?"

Calvin held up his hands in defense and explained calmly "Easy there Scott. I'm not here to fight, I'm just here to talk to you."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's a long story. Listen, we both know something weird's going on and we need to find out what. So why don't we just calm down, and talk out our problems here."

Scott eased down a bit and walked up to Calvin and took out hand and said "Scott Tyler."

Calvin smiled and shook his hand with him and said "Calvin Daring."

Scott began to start their conversation by saying "What the heck just happened?"

….

(John's POV)

"Damn!" I cursed as I snapped back into cover behind the Warthog. I reloaded my magazine. The recoil on the MA5B was a bastard indeed! I think I understand why they shortened the ammo count and the magazine capacity. I looked to my left. I saw my men fire the machine guns on their warthogs.

Guarddog 2 was overturned when the driver turned too hard on his right. So far, they were okay. The Pathfinders were wounded. I could see one of them hiding behind one of the large scattered rocks. I heard the sound of a plasma rifle being fired.

We had flanked the group, hitting them hard and fast. The Falcons had taken care of the AMPs and the Bulldozer. The rest of those SecOps guys were hiding behind the wreckages, taking potshots at our birds and us. They had a machine gun with them. At least we were suppressing them. Note to self: Blast the hell out of your enemy before the main force arrives, upgrade the Falcons' armaments or exchange them for flapping missile launchers... and get a Hunter Pair plus a squad of Elites! Grunts don't do well, even if they're in packs.

"Well, this is a fine mess." Joe said next to me.

"Yeah." I said. I popped out of cover and opened fire on the Marines. I bet I missed those sons of bitches.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I needed a more accurate weapon with less recoil. DMRs aren't all that great. I popped back into cover, my shields absorbing the damage. I handed my MA5B and its magazines to him.

"Keep these... I need a better weapon."

"I would suggest using something a lot more accurate and a bit more devastating."

"Short of an M29- Cain," I said. He gave me a weird look.

"A small nuke-launcher in ME2." I answered the question. He gave an 'Ah'.  
I had an idea. We flanked them once... why not do it again? Throw a few grenades.. what about a smoke grenade? That and... it might just work.

I told Joe my plan.

"Joe! Cover me! I'm throwing a smoke grenade. When the smoke is all out: we go around and bumrush these ass-holes!" I yelled over the gunfire. I was scared as hell, but I was trying hard to keep my calm.

"Good idea!" He said as I materialized a smoke grenade.

"Heads up! Popping smoke!" I yelled on the COM, pulling the pin. I threw the grenade between us and the wreckages.

"Wait for the smoke, guys!" I yelled. We waited for the smoke to fill up.

"NOW!" I yelled. I materialized an MP5N, one of the preferred weapons for US Special Forces, with a red dot sight. I charged out from my place towards the right as the men and Joe ran to either the right or the left. I reached the Bulldozer and raised it towards my eye level. One of the Marines looked at me.

"HOT DAMN!" He yelled, I could hear it through his mask. I opened fire when he raised his weapon. I felt the recoil as I saw the dot pull back even though it was on his chest. He fell backwards as blood fell. I swear time slowed around me as it happened. Still, I pressed onwards towards the next guy and the next. I could hear the faint screams as they died... I could smell the smoke of the grenade, blood, and death. I could hear the roaring gunshots as they ringed in my ears. I gulped when it was over.

I looked at the chaotic scene. I looked at it all. Their masks were shot up or destroyed, their bulletproof vests were breached and red blood poured out. I could almost see the expressions of terror, surprise and fear on them. And it wasn't pretty. They always did say 'War is a nasty business'.

"John.." I heard Joe say. I looked up. He was right next to me, holding my old rifle.

"You okay, man?" He asked. I shook my head. I wanted to say that I was fine but I didn't.

"First time, isn't it?" Joe asked, concerned. I nodded, slowly.

"That bug ambush was nothing compared to this," I said. Was I even ready for this? How the hell could anyone want me: a wanna-be novelist, a kid who almost died from a lot of diseases as well as a little-accomplished student ever do? I knew my history, yeah. Everyone said I was smart... but this... damn it. How the hell am I going to deal with this?

"We did what we had to do, John." Joe said.

…

**Joe's POV**

John and I had just stopped in the middle of the road when we saw that there was some kind of metal beast blocking our way. Well, it actually reminded me of a dragon from norse mythology, a Wyvern. Weird, This day was just getting stranger and stranger. What was going to happen next.

"MOVE!" John yelled out as we both jumped out of the way of the Wyvern's claws.

"Well, this day is certainly interesting." I said while trying to keep myself calm, but I was already getting high on an adrenaline rush.

"How the hell are you so calm?!" He said as he formed an assault rifle and started to fire at the large mechanical monster.

It was then that I got a good look at the Wyvern, it was mostly metallic as was expected since we had already run into those bugs that actually turned out to be machines. But the fact that this dragon had blue markings instead of the purple was a sign. Obviously this must have been a ranking for the machines, blue must mean its danger level. At least that was the theory I came up with. It was then that I noticed that some of John's bullets weren't hitting the dragon. I tackled him out of the way as it launched towards him.

"John, try conserving your bullets, they seem to be doing little." I said as I turned and saw that it was coming towards me.

And my first reaction was to whip out the two colts I had, and fire all the rounds I had at the Wyvern, but it didn't do anything since they were just deflected off of the thick exoskeleton.

"What was that about saving bullets?" He said while being a smart ass.

"OH SHIT!" I said as it started to suddenly flap its wings while spinning its tail.

The next thing we know is that we are blown back by a huge gust of wind. John landed right next to me on a hill of dirt, while I on the other hand landed on a tree trunk.

"Ow." I said as I suddenly looked at my coat, there were these huge tears in it and blood was soaking out of the wounds.

"Okay, I liked this coat...now I'm pissed...second...lets try and avoid the gusts of wind." I said to John as he helped me up.

"Good thing I can form armor." He said as he was wearing some protective plating.

"Anyway, Let me try something." I said as I focused on shape shifting my arm into my hammer fists.

But luckily, something unexpected happened. When I tried to form them, I felt this strange sensation around my body, the next thing I know, I'm covered in this strange black organic armor, once again it looked like something out of prototype, not only that but you could see these veins pulsating under the armor.

"Okay dude, thats just gross." John said as I looked at him.

"But it works." I said as I looked at him.

"You got a plan chief?" I said as I was leaving him to make the tactical decisions.

"That depends, what information you got on him." He said as I made a few deductions.

"First off, he seems to either spin whenever he makes a gust attack, but the winds are also razor sharp, which I have to admit is interesting as to how it can do that, second, it also likes to charge in with its claws, meaning that it also has a range of close attacks, that wind he uses is more mid range based on my calculations, so we would have to get him just as he finishes one attack...but I'll leave you for the strategy since your the commander here." I said as he looked at me with a grin.

"Well, I already have some of my soldiers posted not too far from here, some are even waiting with a Warthog, I'm not sure how long they will last, but they should be able to weaken it considerably and possibly distract it while we go for the kill." He said as I dusted myself off and looked at the wyvern.

"Lets do it." I said as we both got in a battle stance.

…

**Scott's POV:**

"So let me get this straight," I said to Calvin. "You're some kind of "Space Cop" that wields a ring which allows you to create constructs…just like Hal Jordan? As in like a Green Lantern?"

He nodded. I crossed my arms.

"And you've been chosen by an energy being, almost like a divine, to wield the ring…and she is inside you…" I said, he again nodded. "And you're the last of your Corps?"

"Yup." Calvin said. "That about sums it up…"

I just stared at him…this sounded a little farfetched…but of course so does the fact that I'm wielding a giant sword and I'm stuck on a planet seen in a movie…and I have not the slightest idea how I got here. Normally, I would be balling out laughing. But right now, he and I were the only ones around who were proble alike.

"Alright…" I said. "I guess that's all I need to know."

Calvin nodded. I looked back at him.

"Thanks," I said. "For saving me, from what you said, I was close to death's doorsteps."

"No prob." Calvin said. "So what now?"

"Right now…I know as much as you in terms of where the hell we are." I said. I slowly walked away and placed a hand on my hip. "Other than that, I have no idea."

Calvin walked towards me and then said. "Maybe we should stick together. Y'know, what if there are others?"

"Maybe," I said. I looked back at him. "So, can you fly?"

"What?" Calvin asked, somewhat surprised.

"I asked can you fly? I'm not a Lantern expert, but I thought all of you guys could fly." I said. "You can fly right?"

Calvin shook his head. "Unfortunately, I just gained this ring. I don't even have the power to fly yet."

I sighed, slightly irritated and disappointed. "Well, looks like we'll have to travel on foot then. Hope we don't encounter any more…bugs…" shuddering at the last part.

"You mean those creatures? The metallic bug things?" Calvin asked, I nodded. "Encountered a few of those…"

"Well…at least you and I have seen 'em." I said. Slowly I turned back to the forest. "Maybe we can find a Na'vi camp…or an RDA outpost."

We walked deeper into the forest. I think we walked for about fifteen minutes, Calvin seemed to keep up. That was good. My sword was strapped to my back, but I was ready to draw it at a moment's notice in case any more of those insects. I felt the heat was starting to get to me, I felt sweat role down my forehead…damn I hate it when it's humid…Calvin seemed perfectly fine, almost like he had an unlimited battery of energy. We walked for another four minutes…that's when I felt it. The ground shook…Calvin and I stopped.

"Feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He replied. He held up his hand which had the ring. Suddenly, thin blue light appeared, as if the ring was scanning the area. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Holy…"

"Wha…" I got my answer seconds later.

Suddenly, a giant muscular creature that stood at thirty feet burst through the forest, tearing down trees as it charged.

"Run!" I yelled. We both quickly turned the opposite direction and ran away from the charging beast.

We quickly entered an open clearing, with a cliff blocking bellow.

"Well…terrific." I said, sarcastically. We both spun around to see the creature standing before us.

Now we had a chance to look at it perfectly, the creature resembled those insects we each had fought. Except this thing resembled more of a wingless dragon which stood on two feet. It's armor was red with black markings, it's horns were jagged and long, it's pupil-less eyes blazed orange as we looked at it. I saw that it's hands were big enough to pick up a small car, as if the car were a toy…

Calvin readied himself for combat, his ring glowing blue.

I slowly drew my sword and held it up. Fire radiating off the blade. The dragon like creature let out a loud roar and charged at us, it swiped its giant claws at us, Calvin formed a small barrier in front of us, just barely blocking the slash. The Beast seemed to stumble back briefly, I took the opportunity to ran past the barrier, and jump onto it's arm and run up it and towards it's face, I yelled as I slashed my sword at it's eyes, the sword made contact with it's left eye and it let out a loud roar.

Before it could grab me, I performed a back flip and landed on the ground. Calvin formed a giant mace with his power ring, about half the creatures size, and swung it at the giant beast.

The Creature was staggered by the strike. I quickly held up my hand and shot flames at the creature, the creature staggered further back. I charged forward alongside Calvin, Calvin swatted the beast with his mace upwards, I jumped up and slashed at the creature, and as I felt myself about to fall to the ground, I slashed downwards with my sword, sending the beast crashing to the ground.

I landed on the ground, and saw the creature start to stand. Calvin and I backed up, still in our battle stances.

"Dang…" Calvin muttered. "This is one tough monster…"

"I think we need extra hands…we need some kind of heavy artillery." I said.

But before any of us could respond, I heard a loud whistle in the distance.

Calvin and I looked towards the cliff, and at the trees in the distance. We looked back at the beast, who was now charging at us.

"OH SHIT!" We both yelled, but the beast jumped over us, and jumped off the side of the cliff. We both looked down at the cliff, and saw the beast running into the forest, tearing apart trees in it's path. Calvin and I looked at one another. We nodded, and jumped off the side of the cliff.

Luckily, we both landed on a branch. We quickly dropped down and ran, following the beast.

"Where do you think it's going?" Calvin asked.

"Beats me…" I replied.

But one thing was for sure, where ever it was headed…it couldn't be good.

...

(John's POV)

I fired as I ran.

"Solid Rounds ineffective! I repeat: Solid ballistics ineffective!" I yelled into my mike. A Falcon was swatted down by a massive paw from one of its wings. So much for air power.

"What else might work?" Joe asked. I was trying to think straight.

"Plasma weapons might work." I said, thinking for a moment. I'm not a fast thinker. I materialized a plasma rifle. Darn! I didn't know it would be so heavy in real life! I tossed it to Joe who caught it. Dang... his veins are pulsing. My gosh, since when in the HELL did people start going for the flipping organic armor?! To me, its appearance was creepy.

I noticed several Warthogs coming in... combined with that Falcon flight I had earlier. Good, we had air power and a force of machine guns! Machine guns... ahh Shit! I should have put on some plasma turrets or gauss cannons! Lucky us, we still had two Spectres.

"Guarddogs, this is Overseer! Strike that big-ass bastard with all you've got! Fire at will!" I roared.

_"Yes, sir!"_ I heard the chorus of replies. We turned as we ran to see the rain of gunfire at the insectoid monster. Tracer rounds combined with plasma was painful. It stepped back after each powerful blast of energy hit it. It then stopped charging. When it stopped it was just a mere hundred meters from us. Joe did say that it would strike at close range. I looked down at my omni-tool. The text appeared.

Signal detected... High-pitched frequency detected... signal unknown...

"What?" I said, in disbelief.

"What is it?" He asked. We then looked up as the monster turned tail and began 'charging in the other direction'.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. I paused.

"Pardon my french: What the flip?!"

"I suggest we follow it. It may go back towards its nest or wherever it came from." Joe said. I nodded.

I keyed the COM frequency.

"Skyhawks, this is Overseer; Follow that... thing to wherever it goes! Make sure you are out of striking distance of that monster!" I said.

"We copy, sir." One pilot reported. I watched as they moved to follow the insectoid monster. The thing was running through the jungle so the Warthogs weren't that great. Then again, I think they were built for all-terrain... or is that Mongeese?

"Darn it..." I muttered as we ran towards the jungle. I'm more of an indoors person, y'know? Joe slowed his running pace. The Warthogs were behind us.

"Sir, do you need a lift?" One of the drivers asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine... been meaning to lose some weight." I said.

_"Overseer, Skyhawk 1, How copy?"_

"Solid copy, Skyhawk 1. What's your twenty?" I asked.

_"Sir... we have another one of those things coming in... fast."_

"What?!" I yelled. I turned to Joe.

"There's another one!" Joe looked shocked.

"Oh, bugger." He said.  
"Interrogative: What's the ETA?"

_"Around five minutes, sir."_Shoot!

"Stay with 'em, Skyhawk 1. Overseer, out." I said. We sprinted as fast as we could, nearly killing myself. I wheezed as I ran past one of the giant trees. I almost tripped over a rock as I leaned over.

"I... need... to...get...into shape." I said between breaths.

We heard a giant roar. We had to follow the trail of destroyed and bent over trees. "Skyhawk 1, this is Overseer; how copy?" I asked.

_"Overseer! This is Skyhawk 2! Number 1 is down, I repeat: one is down!"_ A pilot said, trying to keep calm. Joe and I stopped at a destroyed tree.

"What's going on? I thought I told you guys to stay away from that thing's striking distance?!" I asked, furious at having lost a unit.

_"Sir, that thing lashed out at one. We didn't know how far it could go!"_ I wanted to reprimand the darn guy but then I realized something: they're not machines... they're under your command, yes. But they have feelings. They don't know everything.

"Just be cautious, Skyhawk 2. Upload their co-ordinates to God's Eye and we'll be there." I said. I received an image on my HUD. He was close... real close and so was his buddy. I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello?" Someone asked. I raised my plasma rifle and Joe raised his colts. There were two guys around our age maybe. One had swords, the other looked like a Blue Lantern from DC Comics... as in for real. They both raised their hands.

"Hey, look. We're not here to hurt you. Are you after that Wyvern-insect thing?" the Lantern asked. I thought for a moment. These guys did look armed... but they were friendly. I lowered my weapon as did Joe.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you two were dragged into this whole mess too?" I asked. They nodded.

"My name's John, John West." I said. I looked at my weapon and tried to find a safety for it. Nothing. Note to self: Install a safety on all your weapons!I put my plasma rifle down on the ground

"Dude, you look like you can pack some heat!" The BL said. I nodded.

"Not really, I just make weapons, vehicles, troops... that's about it right now." I said.

"Name's Calvin Daring!"

"My name's Scott," The swordsman said. He had a nice-looking jacket! Darn it, wish I had my coat here. However, it is humid here and the clothes under my armor are my bed clothes.

"My name is Joe," Joe said. We all looked at eachother with friendly and curious stares. I was glad that we weren't alone in this place. It's nice to know that 'no man is an island'.

We heard a roar. All of us quickly turned to the now-visible two Wyverns.

"So that's where they went!" Joe said. Darn me for trusting too much in tech and not noticing things around me. My parents always did tell me to 'pay attention to what you're doing'.

This was when the really unexpected happened.

...

**Scott POV:**

Calvin, Joe, John and I all watched the beast Calvin and I were chasing and a wyvern start to circle around one another, then that is when things became weird. Suddenly, the two dragons like beasts began to COMBINE! I mean actually combine! The Wyvern seemed to merge mechanically with the beast Calvin and I had been fighting. After a minute of the two monsters merging, the two beasts had become a giant thirty foot dragon, which now stood on all fours, its armor was a combination of blue and red, it's eyes glowed a violet aura.

The horns on its head looked as though it were capable of ramming a tank, head on, and flipping it over as if it were a toy truck. On its chest, was a violet gem, running down its back were spikes which ran down to its tail. The tail had some kind of scythe like blade on the end of its.

"I think things just got…problematic." Joe said. Slowly, I reached for the hilt of my sword.

"Ain't she a beauty…?" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

The dragon was motionless for a moment. That's when it raised it's head, neck stretching out, and let out an ear piercing roar.

John looked over at Joe.

"Joe, got any ideas?" John asked Joe.

"Hard to say…the dragon looks like it is slow…but at the same time agile." Joe said.

I didn't ask any questions, that's when I felt my head lightly throb.

That's when my vision seemed to blur, and that's when I saw a vision of the dragon…I saw someone in armor charge at the dragon, the dragon breathed fire and ice at the armored human, but the human easily evaded the creature. Instead of slashing his weapon at random parts of it's body, the fighter slashed the weapon at the beast's joints…and chinks in it's armor.

My vision ended and I returned to the present. I looked at the others.

"Guys, aim for the joints, and the small edges in the armor. The Dragon breaths Fire and Ice. It's fast, but clumsy at the same time." I said, almost as if I was…ordering them…they looked at me with confused looks.

Before I could explain, the Dragon attacked, it swung it's tail around, we avoided the swipe, John seemed to materialize a grenade launcher, and fired off several rounds at the dragon at random spots. The grenades hit the armor, not even causing the beast to stumble. Joe fired his guns at the beast, while Calvin focused on barriers around us or firing off blue energy at the dragon.

I charged forward, the dragon blew out icicles at me; I rolled out of the way, and slashed at a chink in the armor. The Dragon suddenly roared in agony. It swatted at me, I felt its tail hit me, the barrier protected me from the brunt of the attack. I felt one of Calvin's constructs catch me. I looked at Calvin, and gave him a thumb up.

I looked over at Joe and John, we nodded. I sheathed my sword, and held up both my hands. I threw them forward, unleashing a wall of flames around the beast. It backed away, roaring. While I kept it distracted, John materialized a Sniper Rifle, and concentrated on the chinks in the armor, while Joe charged forward, with hammer fist like weapons formed, much similar to Alex Mercer's hammer fists, Joe continuously hit the dragons joints, and avoided the swats. Calvin shot bolts of blue energy at the beast, eventually forming a rocket launcher, and firing several rockets at the beast.

The Beast was being overwhelmed, each time it tried to move, my flames kept it in one place, every time it would try and attack, Joe and Calvin would smash the joints, while John shot at the chinks in the armor.

But that's when I saw it's armor start to change, from red and blue, to a violet color. It let out a roar of frustration. It slammed it's feet to the ground, as if it were throwing a fit. Suddenly, we all felt the ground start to shake violently. I lost balance, and the flames extinguished. Both Joe and John were swatted away by the beast. John and I took cover behind a rock. I saw Calvin form a barrier around himself and Joe as the beast start to swat around furiously. Joe and Calvin then took cover behind a stone across the field of the fight.

"What the hell is it doing?" John asked, confused. I noticed to, the beast didn't seem to be swatting at anything in general, it almost looked as though it were…I don't know, trying to get something off of it…like a blanket which was tangled around it…

My eyes widened.

"It's changing again!" I yelled.

I darted forward at the beast. As I did, I attempted to summon fire, but I felt a different sensation…I heard the sound of electricity surging, I looked at my arms, and that's when I saw pure bluish-white electricity around my arm. Without thinking it, that's when I shot an enormous blast of electricity at the dragon. The Dragon roared as the lightning flowed through out it's body. I continued to fire a continuous stream of electricity. I paused briefly; the Dragon had no fully collapsed to the ground.

I slowly kneeled to the ground. I felt my breathing grow heavy.

"Crap…" I muttered. I suddenly felt someone grab me by my shoulder. I saw John take me back to cover. He grabbed my sword by the hilt and rested the sword against the rock.

I noticed he tapped a communication device on his ear.

He then said three words. Three words I knew what he meant._ "Bring the rain."_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of airships flying through the sky…I looked up and saw two gunships fly through the sky…they looked like UNSC Falcons. I rested my head against the rock, and heard explosions, and the sound of the dragon roar in agony. I slowly stood up, and the last thing I saw of the dragon, was it's corpse, slowly burn up into ashes, black flames crawling over it's body.

"What the…" I muttered. Seconds later, the dragon was gone. The Falcons landed to the ground, and I saw UNSC Marines come out…where…never mind. I slowly stood up. John and I walked towards Joe and Calvin.

For a few seconds, the four of us were silent. Until I broke the silence.

"So…anyone want to start?"


	5. Chapter 4: Pandora: Nova

_The Goddess has many children. Though they are scattered throughout the timeline, they all remember her from the first time they opened their eyes. They remember the peaceful melody she sung to each of them when they were born. Some cultures in the timeline view her children as feral beasts, others as evil and vile monsters who are bent on enslaving the mortal races. Others view them as creatures of godlike origin. _

_But the first of their race, the true children of The Goddess are peaceful, and isolate themselves from the mortal races. _

_Though their descendents exist differently in most realms, and appear differently, they all know that The Goddess is their mother. _

_To many races, they go by different names._

_But their most common name is...  
_

_Dragon._

**(John's POV)**

"I'm guessing we all came the same way: Falling through the sky?" Scott asked.  
"Yep,"

"Yep,"

"Yeah," I said.

"Out of curiosity, does anyone have a change of clothes? My pajamas are all damp from me landing in the lake." I asked.

"Can't you make yourself some?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. I paused.

"Well..." I sighed. I can make armor, but... let's see if I can make myself a suit and underpants. The heat is making my legs feel itchy.

"Hold one moment, please." I said, materializing a white body suit. I went behind a tree and changed clothes. I then walked out.

"If anyone wants my advice: never wear cotton when you do a cannonball in a lake and wear it for hours afterward. It gets itchy when pressed against armor." I commented. Joe smirked.

Scott looked up. "I think there's one more coming down," He said. We all looked up. I could see something falling through the sky. It looked like some kind of meteorite or something. I had God's Eye look up at it. The image of its scans was brought up to my HUD. Something was inside of it. It was too small and too far to get a clearer image. The expected trajectory would be about five kilometers northeast of our position. I showed everyone the results.

"I could fly up and see," Calvin suggested.

We heard a loud noise and felt the ground tremble beneath us. I had been through an earthquake once. I thought that something was coming low to the ground and about to crash. It still scares me.

After it was over, I had God's Eye find its location. Yep... it did indeed crash-land to the west. It made a house-sized crater. I turned to my Marines. I promoted one of them to one of them who had the most experience. How I did that was look at them and measure how much experience points they had. Combat, garrison, patrol, and guard duties counted as well as travel and attitude. I promoted the experienced among them, Private First Class Jackson, to Lance Corporal.

"Take your fireteam and secure the perimeter of that crater. Keep a safe distance if it is radiated." I ordered. new Lance Corporal saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

I saluted back. They hopped back onboard their Falcon.

"Let's go, Marines! You heard the Commander!" Jackson said. The Falcon lifted off.

"Anyone ever ride a Falcon?" I asked, about to materialize another Falcon.

**Scott's POV: **

I sat on the floor of the Falcon as it soared through the air, over to the crash site. I heard the sound of radio chatter from John's com. Joe, Calvin and John spoke with one another about where they came from. I paid no attention to the conversation. Though I wanted to talk to them, ask questions about like how we ended up in a fictional world…and with these skills, equipment and abilities. But I simply minded my own business.

Soon, the Falcon reached the small crater, and began to descend to the ground. The Falcon dropship slowly descended into an open field of some kind, long grass covered the field, which was blown back by the wind kicked up by the Falcon's propellers. When the Falcon was a few feet from the ground, I stood up, and summoned my sword in a Katana form, and drew it.

John was the first to get out, followed by me, Joe and Calvin. We walked through the tall grass, followed by several UNSC like marines; they eyed the long grass with caution, anticipating hostile Pandoran animals or one of those monsters to attack. I simply held my katana in one hand, ready for anything. Slowly, we approached the small crater.

We walked towards the burnt ground of the crater. The smoke was still radiating from the area. The center of the crater couldn't be seen. I was the first to take a step towards the center. I walked slowly and cautiously. From what I'd seen from this first hour…I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a dragon…me and my big mouth huh?

As I approached the center, the smoke began to clear…and what I found lying in the center of the crater…was a DRAGON! No not a Komodo Dragon! But a REAL dragon, as in a dragon that had wings, horns, scales and a tail…however, this dragon was…puny.

The dragon was about the size of a small house cat…if I wanted to, I could easily pick it up and cradle it. The Dragon maybe a baby…for all I knew. It's scales were Gold, it's underbelly and it's horns and parts of it's body was white. Small white markings marked it's cheek bones.

John, Calvin and Joe stood behind me, I turned to them, and saw that they to, were shocked.

"Either…I swear that's a dragon…" John said. "Or that is a snake that…grew four limbs and a pair of wings…"

I slowly kneeled next to the dragon…I felt my inner dragon loving side slowly get the best of me. I loved dragons. Give me a book that had dragons as the primary characters or the central mythical beasts, then I would definitely spend hours reading it. As a Fanfiction writer and a rookie story writer, dragons were my central creatures in the majority of my stories.

"Could be a breed of banshee…" Calvin commented. Though in his tone, it sounded like he was trying to believe it as well. "I mean…only ONE movie was made of Avatar so far…"

I tilted my head lightly, visually examining the dragon's body…it had sharp claws, slender body, and it's canines were slightly long and looked sharp. If the dragon was bigger, if you were to pull out an AK-47, the dragon would probably feel none of the bullets hitting it.

Slowly, I held out my hand.

The others talked more, they now knew it was a dragon and were now onto the subject of how it got here. But right now, I wanted to make sure the dragon was alright. Maybe I could feel a pulse.

"Uhh…" John said. "Scott, not sure that's a good idea."

Little did I know that a few seconds I would've wished I listened to his advice…I touched the dragons smooth scales and slowly ran my hand over it's side, using my knowledge of how to cheek an animal's heart beat…however, as I ran my hand over the dragons side, I failed to notice it's eyes were slowly started to twitch lightly, that's when it happened…the Dragon's eyes opened.

For a brief second, the dragon and I were staring at each other, our eyes dead locked on each other. The dragon's irises were a beautiful clear gold, it's pupil was round, but then shrunk to a slit.

That's when it bit me index finger…

I was silent for a few seconds. Calvin, Joe and John watched what happened, their eyes widened. That's when I felt my finger began to hurt.

"ARGGH!" I yelled, the dragon quickly let go of my finger, and rolled backwards, it crouched down, and glared at us, revealing it's teeth, letting out a hissing noise, almost like a feline hiss.

I stood up, and shook my hand lightly. "Why you little!" I growled.

I was about to storm forward, until I heard a voice in my head say, _"Who are you! Where am I!"_ The voice was female…it almost sounded like an eighteen year old girl…I looked to the others, that's when I noticed they seemed to look around…it suddenly dawned on me…we all heard the same voice…there wasn't anyone near us…other than the…

We turned to the dragon. Who slowly eased up, and let out a small growl.

_"Great…humans… of all the races, why am I here with HUMANS…" _

The voice said again…suddenly, it dawned on all of us…the one who was speaking…was the DRAGON! The dragon looked around, and slowly glared at us. It…I mean she, suddenly widened her eyes, almost as if she knew something was wrong.

_"Wait…why are you…taller than most humans…" _It suddenly looked around, and then at her body…her eyes widened in shock and horror. _"You…you four aren't bigger…I'm…SMALL!"_

She turned her head to us. She saw our confused stares…she looked around frantically.

She suddenly took a deep breath.

"Crap!" Calvin yelled. "She's going to breath fire!"

Before we could react, she blew out…a small cloud of whitish-grey smoke…we all stared at her…she looked at the smoke rising into the air.

_"What!"_ She said. _"That's not supposed to happen…that is NOT supposed to…Ah! AHH!" _She began, as her nose began to twitch. _"CHEWWWW!" _

Suddenly, a funnel of white smoke flew out of her mouth…the four of us coughed lightly and waved our hands to clear the smoke. The Dragon now sat on her hind legs, using her left leg to rube her nose.

_"Oh this is SO…"_ She said. She looked up at us.

I felt myself struggle not to laugh, but I burst out laughing, I had to admit it was funny…the others laughed out hard. After a few seconds of laughter, the dragon said. _"Laugh it up humans! You should feel privileged to be in MY presence!" _She said, standing up on all fours. _"Besides, your lives are already as short as they are…and you're all just kids…nothing spec…" _

She paused, looking at my sheathed sword.

_"You…how!" _Suddenly, despite her small size, she appeared on top of my chest, I felt myself fall over, with the dragon on my chest, and slowly positioned herself so she was looking at the hilt of my blade. _"Omega…how is it?"_

Suddenly, I noticed her nose start to twitch. She began to…smell me starting from my stomach, then moved her way up my chest and began to smell my chest. I felt my eyes twitch.

She looked up at me, we were about nose to nose. She then blew out smoke from her nose.

_"You…" _

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

Suddenly, I pushed her off of me.

"Enough!" I said, brushing my shirt. "Smelling me!"

The others formed a circle around the dragon, who sat in the middle of that circle. She looked at the others.

"Alright," I said. "What, and who, are you!"

She looked up at me, then at the others.

_"Hmph…"_ Personally was getting tired of this dragon already…

"I asked you a question." I said.

She looked at me.

_"Well, you're the polite one…"_ She said, sarcastically.

"YOU BIT ME FIRST!" I yelled, stepping forward. But I felt Joe place a hand over my shoulder.

"Scott…" He said calmly. "Right now we know nothing about her, nor do we even know how or why we're here. Right now she is our only lead."

I slowly crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Then," I said. "You guys talk to her." I said in slight irritation.

Joe nodded.

"Sorry…" Joe said. "It's just…we're all confused why we're here…on Pandora…and how we got here…well it's confusing."

The dragon raised an eye brow.

"Could you help us?" John asked. "That's what we're asking. At least tell us what year this is and where exactly on Pandora we're at."

The dragon was still silent but then said. _"Well, looks like you humans are smart enough to tell WHERE you're at…But looks like you're like other humans, you don't know much about The Historia Spectrum."_

"History what?" Calvin asked, confusion evident in his tone, which he asked the same question we had.

The Dragon rolled her eyes.

_"Historia Spectrum," _She corrected. _"Of course, oblivious humans…no offense." _She said. She looked up at the sky. _"Well…the Spectrum, as most people call it, is the time stream. It connects one time to another, one world to another, one time to another world etc. Basically the Spectrum allows people to travel time and space…which is how you're here, on Pandora."_

"So…" Joe said. "The "Historia Spectrum is how we got here…including you?"

_"Yep." _She said, nodding her head. _"However…" _She paused and looked at herself. _"When I travelled…I lost a majority of my memories…and my power."_

"Which explains why you're a little small for a Dragon." I commented, she glared at me.

_"What is your problem? Still upset I bit you?"_

I stared at her, my face expressionless. "And how would you feel if someone, whom you were trying to make sure was alright, all of a sudden bit you."

_"You have some major issues…"_

"Coming from the midget of a Dragon." I retaliated.

We both glared at each other.

John got in between us.

"Alright, that's enough you two." He said. "Stop acting like a bickering couple."

**"WE DO NOT SOUND LIKE A BICKERING COUPLE!" **We both yelled.

I noticed Calvin and Joe slightly struggle not to laugh.

"Look," John said. "The dragon doesn't have much of her memory left, and we don't know why we're here on Pandora, or why we have these…powers." He said, holding up a handgun he had materialized. "We need to find out why we're here…and what year this is…maybe we could help the Na'vi of this world against the RDA."

Calvin, Joe and I nodded in agreement. John looked at the dragon.

"Do you even know what year this is?" He asked. The Dragon looked up at the sky, almost as if she was contemplating.

_"Hmm…" _She thought. _"Well…the way the auras of this world are set up…the amount of spiritual energy and emotion being released...from what I guess is this, the year is 2152, Human Calendar…approximately two years before the "Great War"…"_

I stepped forward.

"The year the Tipani Clan went to war with the RDA." I said. "It's gotta be."

The others looked at me; I rubbed the back of my head lightly. Normally, when I played a video game or watched a film, I looked into the history and timeline of that series and the past of it, that way I understand what they're talking about. Nothing's worse than watching a movie or playing a video game or reading a book and hearing the name of a major character that you've never heard of, or an important event.

The Dragon nodded.

_"Yeah…my guess, this would be the day the war began…" _She said.

Calvin looked at his power ring, and it glowed blue, he nodded.

"We should do something…" He said. "We know what's about to happen, we should give the Na'vi info…"

I nodded. "I agree…" I looked at John. "John…think you can summon tech experts. From what I remember in the game, the RDA were using remote targeting devices for the targets. Perhaps your men could…rearrange those targeting sensors…and give the RDA facilities a little "Present" if you know what I mean." I suggested.

I saw a smirk appear on John and he nodded.

"It'll be my pleasure." John said. "We can think more of a plan when we get to the blue lagoon."

We nodded, and looked at the Dragon.

Joe said. "We should bring her along…she could be useful."

Calvin and John nodded. I crossed my arms.

"As long as she doesn't bite me again…" I said. The Dragon smiled.

_"I'll try not to." _She said. _"It would be nice to travel with you humans…maybe when I get more of my memories back, I'll tell you some of my history."_

We nodded. We then turned and began to head to the Falcon. John spoke to his marines over his com, telling them the game plan. But as we reentered the tall grass, I felt something jump onto my back, and crawl onto my shoulder. I quickly looked to see the golden dragoness getting comfortable on my left shoulder, and her tail rested on my right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_"Well," _The Dragoness asked. _"I find you…interesting…so I'm going to stick with you."_

"Why not John? He seems like the tactician, or Calvin and Joe? They both seem good to hang out with. Me, I'm boring." I said. I saw the Dragon lightly shrug her shoulders.

_"I don't know...besides, I'm choosing. Plus, we haven't introduced." _She said.

We reached the Falcon, I climbed in. I stood next to the others.

"Fine, what's your name?" I asked.

She paused and then looked at me._ "I go by many names, but my most common is Nova." _


End file.
